


木十字架与金铭牌

by sicituradmare



Category: Journey's End - Sherriff
Genre: M/M, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 因为生活的轮辙始终是要朝前延伸下去的，兵燹蹂躏过的大地会再度变成沃野，聚集起新的村落，覆盖旧有的满目疮痍：铁丝网、沟壕、弹坑与尸骸都将融入人类与大自然本身的自我修复运动里，就像死人口袋里的怀表仍在嗒嗒作响，只要活人捡起它再次上弦，它就能日复一日年复一年继续走下去，就像约翰·梅斯菲尔德亲眼目睹过索姆河战场后在1917年的《旧战线》篇首所揭示的那样：所有的战争都会终结；即使这场战争有朝一日也会终结，废墟会重建，遍布死亡的田野会生长出庄稼，所有厮杀的战场都将被忘却。当堑壕被填平，耕地从其上蔓延而过，大地将不再保有战时的面貌。只消一个夏季鲜花就能覆盖人所能制造的大部分毁坏，而后这些地方，将敌人驱赶回去的战斗打响的这些地方，即使凭借地图也将难以寻觅踪迹。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “荣耀的木十字架”与“教堂里的镶金铭牌”都是用来纪念一次世界大战中的阵亡官兵，对于挚爱死者的至亲而言，这样的纪念事物毫无意义。
> 
> 依据RC剧作与30年电影。

吉米·莱利穿过老宅背面的玫瑰园，沿着那条小道，向尽头处的小礼拜堂走去。今年天气出奇得好，连着个把月晴朗无雨，气候温暖，园子里的各色玫瑰品种、野蔷薇、攀藤玫瑰俱都开了，枝繁叶茂，花团锦簇，显出一派生机勃勃的晚春初夏景象，往年这个时候，花骨朵兴许还没来得及绽放，就已被连绵的风雨打散了。玛吉在这片园子里耗费了很大心力，她找到了这一件使她专注和平静的事情，就认认真真、持之以恒地去做它，有什么比繁花似锦更能使人感到希望和生机？吉米希望玛吉幸福，这是他每天都会祈祷的内容里最要紧的一桩，日子一天天过去，这种幸福的前景也在变得越来越坚实，不再只是虚无缥缈的愿望。

吉卜林最终没有让他成为一名枪骑兵，正如那个怀揣着桑赫斯特和伍利奇的念想，想去冷溪禁卫团，想通过救人在又一场布尔战争中荣获维多利亚十字勋章，想像文森特伯父一样当上校的十四岁少年早已不复存在。伤势痊愈后的第二年他就回到了学校，重拾起中断的学业，他是幸运的，参战的同窗里有近三分之一永远留在了异国他乡的土地上，幸存下来的也有许多人身体上留下创痕乃至终身残疾。林德赫斯特和巴尔福德的每个家庭都承受了损失。胜利带来的欢欣雀跃转瞬即逝，战后初年笼罩镇上的灰败气象最是难熬，那是整个不列颠的缩影，或许也是整个欧洲所有卷入战火受害深重的国家的缩影，但是时间慢慢驱散了愁云惨雾，淡化了恐怖的记忆与反复的梦魇，人们心里的创痕愈合得再缓慢也终有一日会痊愈，尽管每个人都不复如初了；因为生活的轮辙始终是要朝前延伸下去的，兵燹蹂躏过的大地会再度变成沃野，聚集起新的村落，覆盖旧有的满目疮痍：铁丝网、沟壕、弹坑与尸骸都将融入人类与大自然本身的自我修复运动里，就像死人口袋里的怀表仍在嗒嗒作响，只要活人捡起它再次上弦，它就能日复一日年复一年继续走下去，就像约翰·梅斯菲尔德亲眼目睹过索姆河战场后在1917年的《旧战线》篇首所揭示的那样：所有的战争都会终结；即使这场战争有朝一日也会终结，废墟会重建，遍布死亡的田野会生长出庄稼，所有厮杀的战场都将被忘却。当堑壕被填平，耕地从其上蔓延而过，大地将不再保有战时的面貌。只消一个夏季鲜花就能覆盖人所能制造的大部分毁坏，而后这些地方，将敌人驱赶回去的战斗打响的这些地方，即使凭借地图也将难以寻觅踪迹。 

他在小礼拜堂呆了约莫十分钟，按照往日的习惯独个儿静静做完了祈祷，又逗留了一小会，才反身出来，在门口的花坛里折了一朵粉色的小玫瑰别在外套翻领上，面上带着愉快的笑容，从一楼大厅的侧门悄悄走进了明亮的厅堂。到处都是鲜花，落地窗敞开着，微风卷起轻薄洁白的窗纱，在午后金色的阳光里飞舞。

“玛吉，我回来了！”他呼唤她的名字，一时间没找着她的身影。“罗宾逊先生说，要是我愿意，这个暑假我就可以到他的报社去实习。不过伯蒂再三要求，我最好还是先完成学业，再考虑第一份工作。爸爸什么意见也不表示，看起来他对伯蒂言听计从。”伯蒂是他的大伯父，他有很多的叔伯长辈，有从军有从政，还有进入教会授予圣职的牧师，约翰·艾尔伯特·莱利就是其中从政的那一位，是温彻斯特的保守党代表议员，伯蒂对他在报社谋职的打算并不赞同，他希望侄子能在牛津毕业后进入林肯或是中殿，像他自己那样当一名律师，以便为将来的事业打好基础。

客厅靠右的角落有一扇屏风，莱利话音刚落，屏风背后就传来一阵动静，像是有什么人匆忙站了起来，因为动作太急促没站稳，被边上的人扶了一把，一声哎呀的轻喊响起，是玛吉的声音。

吉米笑嘻嘻地放慢脚步踱过去，打算逮着面红耳赤的亨利就要打趣他一通。玛吉.莱利与亨利.温斯罗普在两个月前订了婚，这是近段里林德赫斯特最大的喜事。亨利是个心地实诚、性情敦厚的好青年，比莱利大五岁，大战中也在东萨里郡团服役，但不跟莱利同一个营，尽管他所在单位在1918年3月下旬展开的鲁登道夫攻势里一样蒙受了惨重损失，他回来时身上带伤，一只手臂吊在胸前，沉默寡言，温厚善良的天性却不曾改变，他对玛吉很照顾，吉米知道他打小就喜欢她，在玛吉还像个男孩子模样的时候就喜欢她，但是玛吉有心上人了，她眼里心里只有那个人，再也瞧不见别个好小伙子，亨利总是默默守候在一旁，战后第三年他向她求婚，她大哭了一场后，答应了。

所有人听到这桩喜讯都兴高采烈，有谁会不高兴呢？这是个路标，是个信息，标示宣告着两个家庭通往新生活的起点。吉米尤其为玛吉欣喜。

从屏风后转出来的只有玛吉一个人，吉米没见到亨利跟着露面，疑惑地打量了一下她，发现有一阵呆在学校没见，她又清减了：如今她剪了时髦的齐耳短发，俏皮的金棕色波浪发鬈贴在面颊两侧，耳垂上缀着水滴形珍珠坠子，更加衬托得一张巴掌大的小脸秀美如画。只是这样的美里透出的不是蓬勃的朝气与青春活力，而是一种经霜沐雪、饱尝了苦难的沉静。她那双和他十分相像的蓝眼睛里有种恍惚的神气，好像她人在这儿，灵魂却不知道停留在别的什么地方。吉米想起来，他刚回国时在陆军医院醒来头一眼见到的玛吉——那时她是RAMC的医护人员——现在的玛吉就跟那会一模一样，他皱起了眉头，拉着她到沙发上坐下，担忧地问：“你怎么啦，亲爱的，发生了什么事吗？”

不会是和亨利吵架了吧？怎么会呢，好人亨利从来只会让着她，哪里会跟她吵架，惹她不开心，他们背地里都说玛吉嫁给他后，他准会是个唯夫人马首是瞻的贤夫呢。上周周末姐弟俩通电话时她还高高兴兴，才过了几天，吉米想不出来还能有什么更糟糕的事情。

“你回来啦。”她干巴巴地说，答非所问。

“亨利呢？”

“他到城里公干，还没回来。”玛吉说了这一句，就又沉默了，吉米见她嘴唇微微动了动，似是欲言又止。

“我进来的时候，你刚刚在干什么呢，在屏风背后？”他问，盯着她藏在身后的右手。

“吉米，我不知道怎样告诉你，但是……”她飞快地说，紧接着又像是被即将脱口的话吓了一跳，又飞快地住了嘴。

她真是太奇怪了！吉米大惑不解，警惕起来：“到底发生了什么事，玛吉，你为什么要瞒着我！难道我会瞧不出来吗？”他顿了顿，追问道：“你手里藏着什么，谁送来的信？”

一瞬间两个人都静默了。

吉米心怦怦跳得厉害，他有些害怕听到答案。

不可能会是——

玛吉怔怔望着他，忽然就泪如雨下。

她倾身过来，抓住他的手，紧紧攥着。

“……他回来了，他回来了！吉米，他回来了！他回来了！”她朝他喊出来，以一种奇怪的腔调，似乎蕴含了狂喜，又似乎隐藏着无限的苦楚。

不知道为什么，吉米立刻就明白了。

“是牧师先生差人送来的。”她把信笺递给他。

“他在家里？”吉米听见自己这样问，他只是机械地反应着。

玛吉点了点头。

“你见过他了吗？”

她又摇摇头。

吉米感觉到她的整个身体都在颤抖。她面色惨白，眼神发直，好像立刻要昏过去的样子。他还从来没见过她现在这般模样。

噢，可怜的……可怜的姑娘……

他搂住了她，紧紧地将她拥抱在怀里，就像一对被抛在世上、相依为命的孤儿，他想安慰她，竭力想说些什么使人高兴的话，却发现什么也说不出来。

 

离开巴尔福德到牛津后，吉米拜访斯坦诺普家庭的次数就慢慢不那么频繁了，但在假期里他总能找到空往牧师宅邸走动几趟，有时是陪同父亲，有时是独自一人。丹尼斯的卧室原封不动保存着，房间里的诸般物事都停留在他1917年4月底离家时的光景。吉米每次到访，都会在那里面呆上很长时间，那间屋子就像是一条时光隧道，通往明灯熄灭前最后的乐园。它和林德赫斯特那条叫高地的溪流，和新森林的幽暗秘境，和阿勒姆.格林，和许许多多美好坚定、尚未被摧毁的事物一起构建起了人们继续挺直腰生活下去的骨架。世界改变了，可是我们爱的那些依然如故。

他坐在他照常坐的老位置，靠窗的一把蒙着绿丝绒的橡木扶手椅里，椅子已上了年纪，如同这间屋子里的大部分家具，橡木变成了发红的金棕色，绿丝绒也已磨损褪色。丹尼斯在家的时候最喜欢那个位置，常常坐在那儿看书，一看就是一个下午，他离开后那个位置成了吉米的专属，在他还太小，即使鼓足了劲也还去不了法国的日子里。斯坦诺普太太起初把他当成了自己家的孩子看待，后来，她的孩子不在了，吉米对于她既是安慰，也是某种隐秘的苦难的共同承担者。他们不彼此诉苦，却彼此理解，在他们的苦难里有一种自尊傲然峙立着。

“你说你会去找我，一打完那场战，你说你不会扔下我。你瞧，我都记得清清楚楚呢。”

没有回答，也许是不知道该怎样回答，房间里那么安静，吉米甚至能听到两个人压抑的呼吸声，他自己的，还有背后那个人的。于是他又闭紧了嘴唇，他也不知道要继续说些什么话，他并不想使那些话听上去像有怨恨或是控诉的意味。过去的四年里他曾设想过千万遍重逢的场景，直到希望被无望一点一点碾压粉碎，直到所有人都放弃了希望，将他独个儿遗留在那里，就像一个盲目的看守者，守卫着连自己也看不见是什么却还固执着不肯松手的宝藏。

然后，有一只手轻轻放在了他的头顶。

“你长大了，吉米。”

他的心跳得那样剧烈，排山倒海的情感从那里奔涌出来，使他几乎抑制不住要号啕大哭的欲望。

那个长身玉立的青年就站在他面前，离他那样近，只要一伸手就能碰触到，阳光从侧面投落在他鬓发和修长的身段上，他整个人都被笼罩进一圈淡金色的光晕里，看起来一点都不像是真的，就像是个突然从梦中浮现的幻影。吉米从来不曾见过他现在的模样，穿着平民的深黑色礼服，整洁、体面、漂亮，过去了四年，他现在也依然年轻，可是他端详凝视他的眼神，却像是跋涉了整个世界才回转来的老人。他入伍时才十八岁，打那以后，每回在他休假期间见到他，他都穿着陆军军官制服，整洁、体面、漂亮，肩上或袖口的军衔星一颗颗增加，胸前多了勋略，但吉米再也没有见到过平民状态的他。最后一次见他是在法国圣康坦，他奉营部命令去他的C连报到，成为他手下又一名补充来的年轻军官，一个不受欢迎、看起来格格不入的新兵。圣康坦的他真是糟透了，苍白发青的脸色，眼下浓重的阴影，下颏未刮干净的胡茬，松散的领口与敞开的制服前襟，整洁、体面、漂亮全都不复存在，最使人震惊的是他喝威士忌的方式，自从第一次被吉米撞见，使他感觉到了某种程度的排斥和不自在之后，他也再没有多顾忌吉米那窥探的目光。吉米理解那是在战线上，没有人在那样肮脏窘迫的环境里还能保持体面，奥斯本和特罗特都告诉过他人是会变的，假如在前线堑壕的十二个小时就等于一整年，那么三年间反反复复地进出于各条英军堑壕的他呢，对他而言，时间又过去了多少年？他只有二十一岁，却又从来不曾是二十一岁的年轻人，他疲惫，世故，衰老，暴躁，阴郁。吉米认识的是那样的丹尼斯·斯坦诺普。眼前的青年，他从来不曾见过。

他一瞬不瞬地凝视他，手抓着橡木椅背，眼睛睁得大大的，多少有些茫然不解。青年向他微微倾身，右手抬起，随即又让它落回了身侧。他是想拥抱他，还是想跟他握手？那他为什么又放弃了呢？他应该拥抱他，跟他握手。要知道，他等了他那么长久，那么长久，使他有时候几乎以为，他的一生都要在等待中耗尽了。

“丹尼斯？”他悄悄叫他，声音轻得像呓语。

“是我，吉米。”青年几乎是松了一口气，终于微笑起来。

 

吉米时常做梦。做重复的梦。

梦里他无数次被抬着穿过那条漫长幽暗的巷道，两旁垒起的一人高的土墙里伸出无数人的胳膊和腿脚，就像悬崖边枯树的枝桠，拗曲成奇怪的弧度和形状，血肉未腐烂透的胳膊，打着绑腿穿着破旧鞋子的脚，头皮上兀自黏连着毛发的头骨瞪着两个黑洞洞的眼眶凝视着他。他从它们中间穿行而过，像从炼狱里挣脱奔往阳世轮回的魂灵。

他醒来，发现自己躺在绷扎所的担架床上，也许是吗啡的效用还没过，也许是极度的疲惫麻痹了他的感官，或是别的什么原因，他没有感觉到疼痛，比身体上的伤情更让人痛苦的是醒来后就源源不断灌入耳膜的各种噪音。绷扎所所在的后方位置根本谈不上多后方，战线上的动静，无人地带上轰隆的火炮声，炮弹打到胸墙上、堑壕里、防空壕里炸开的土石飞溅声，全都清晰得要命。而在他自己呆着的绷扎所里头，同样有各式各样令人难以忍受的声响：杂乱匆促的脚步声，仿佛永远不会断绝的士兵哀嚎声，啜泣声，梦呓声，东西摔落、杯盘打翻在地上的哐啷声……他僵硬地躺在担架床上，意识深处又一次浮现出了那个念头。

他觉得自己要死了。或者说，他想要让自己死了。

然后他就醒过来了，发现自己躺在位于英格兰汉普郡林德赫斯特的一座老宅里的一间卧室的床上。卧室里很安静，床褥舒适洁净，窗子打开着，微风里携带了青草和玫瑰的香气。

最初他辨认不清，这是彻底的现实，抑或是又一个梦境。他是死了，还是活着，抑或只是停留在死与活之间的一个亡灵。真正的他置身于何处？

一次又一次，他穿过枪骑兵巷，从绷扎所的担架床上醒来，从林德赫斯特老宅的卧室里醒来，这是恒久不变的主线，偶尔在这条主线上还会生发出一些凌乱的枝桠，在圣康坦前面，C连所处的支援壕里，蜡烛昏黄的光照亮狭小逼仄的一隅，他伏在简易小桌上给玛吉写信，特罗特的鼾声混杂着希贝特翻来覆去床板的嘎吱声，奥斯本和丹尼斯在外间聊天，梅森永远念叨着他的胡椒、肉排、沙丁鱼、草莓酱和洋葱茶。在另一个场景里，他死了，丹尼斯将他遗留在军官壕，倾泻的炮弹炸塌了门廊处的木头支柱，沙包掉落堵塞了台阶，用短短几秒给他造了一座坟墓；在另一个场景里，他没有死，丹尼斯找来两名担架兵，命令他们将他强行送出去，没有一条能出去的通道，所有通道都被炮火封锁了，没有伤员能被撤下去，他把他送到枪骑兵巷入口，最后摸摸他的头发，在震天动地的轰隆巨响中对他喊……

一定要活着，吉米！

活下去！吉米！

他不确定那些场景是真的发生过，还是梦境将一切打碎复又糅合，记忆重铸，终于混淆了真实与臆想的边界。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章未完，保留修改。

他们肩并肩坐在小花园的长椅上，有一搭没一搭地说着话，谁也不赶时间，现在他们有无穷的时间了。吉米说得多些，事实上大部分时候是他在说，丹尼斯微笑着聆听，最初阻隔在他们之间的那层无形的障碍无声无息地消融了。这是当然的，失而复得的狂喜容易冲昏人的头脑，使人遗忘一切。不知不觉间，吉米的身体渐渐倾斜，头枕到了丹尼斯的肩膀上，丹尼斯用一只手臂轻轻揽着他，手指一下一下摩挲着他的头发，而吉米无意识地握住了他的另一只手。那只手的小指上他记得曾经戴有一枚戒指，是斯坦诺普家的老印戒，后来在前线军官壕里就没见着了，眼下依然没见着，不知被他放到了哪里。他摩挲着那些清瘦细长的手指，辨认其上艰辛岁月的影子，忽然想起来很久以前的一桩记忆。

“……有天傍晚我独自坐在院子里时，我听到了一个声音，像是脚步擦过草丛的沙沙声响，尽管很轻微，但因为院子里实在太安静了，我还是听见了。我转过头去寻找声音的来源，然后在树篱边上的那道拱门那里，就是那里，我看到了你……你穿着灰色的外套，没有戴帽子，也没有拿手杖，就那样安安静静地远远瞧着我，薄薄的暮色里，你就像一个突然浮现的幽魂，等我眨了眨眼睛，想再看清楚些时，那里什么也没有，依旧是空荡荡的。我没有对任何人提起来过。玛吉也从不在我面前提你的名字。”

他停了下来。过了好一会，丹尼斯听见他说，“你不知道我有多难过。”

他的手指从年轻人的发间抽离，轻轻滑落在他面颊上，指尖下湿漉漉的。

他感觉到那些眼泪浸透了他的心田。

“吉米，那是我。”他困难地、小心翼翼地说。

起初吉米没有反应，猛然间他从他颈间退开，抬起头来，两只眼睛瞪得大大的，万分惊愕地看着他。

“吉米，我回来过，不止一次。”

“为什么？”吉米理解不了。

“我想要看看你，想知道你恢复的情况。”

“为什么你不能告诉我呢？我以为，我已经永远失去了你，再也找不着你了……”

“吉米，我那时不能见任何人。我……我只当自己已经死了。”

“那你为什么还要来看我？看见我好了，你就安心了？就能从此消失了？要是我永远不能站起来，永远不能再走路呢？你打算怎么办？”

“吉米，对不起……我很抱歉……”

“我是为你才活下来的！”吉米突然吼了一句。

一切都安静了下来。丹尼斯怔怔地坐在那里，凝视着面前的土地，垂着肩膀，好像那重量又一次回到了他身上，压得他喘不过气来。

“还记得吗，你把我送下枪骑兵巷的那个时候，你最后对我喊的话是，‘一定要活着，吉米！’我听见得清清楚楚。万分幸运的是，落在那段堑壕里的无数炮弹，没有一发落在担架行经的附近。我想一定是上帝保佑，非常滑稽的，我想到了斯坦诺普牧师先生，也就是你的父亲，你知道我从来没把他的规训和席奥叔叔的虔诚祈祷当回事。我被送到了绷扎所，因为路途颠簸，我昏迷又醒来了数次，等我再度清醒过来之后，已经身在帐篷里，一位头发灰白的老军医对我摇着头说，救不了，伤势太重了，我对他笑了一下，说了句像是“别担心，医生”的话，就又昏过去了。”

“后来呢……”

“后来的事是野战医院的医官告诉我的，团部把我列入了阵亡名单，死亡原因是‘因伤死亡’，还向我的父亲发去了慰问信。第二天清晨，人们在清理尸体时发现我仍然留有微弱的呼吸，他们用救护车把我紧急送到了最近的野战医院，数日后是基地医院，我从那里被撤回了国内。”

“Non, tu ne me pourras pas tuer.”丹尼斯低声说。

“是的。我的精神里始终有一个声音……所以，你瞧，死亡也杀不了我。”

“那一定是段艰难的时日。”

“你说再次走路吗？……”吉米转过头去，“比起找你，那不算艰难了。”

 

那是一段漫长的、似乎看不到穷尽的煎熬。所有人都陷落在一种循环往复的怪圈里，每一天他们都渴盼得到新的消息，又害怕那消息确定了某种使人绝望的结果，而一直没有消息，反而使人滋生出一点虚幻的希望；他们想要相互安慰和鼓舞，却又竭力避免在彼此面前带起悲痛的记忆，戳穿彼此的心。每个人都小心翼翼地生活，维持一种平静的假象，拒绝承认他们爱的那个人很有可能已经像千千万万的年轻人一样埋葬在法国的沼泽里，被反复的轰炸碾碎，混入泥泞中，尸骨无存，没有留下任何足以追溯身份的信息，因此也不会出现在任何确定的伤亡统计名单上。他们去陆军部打探消息，托了两个家族里能托的关系，写信给德国战俘营里的东萨里郡团同僚军官和士兵，写信给国际红十字会，他们用尽了一切办法。

那个二十一岁的青年像是一颗尘砾一样消失在了大气里。在他的名字后面，只有黑色的三个大写字母的标签：MIA。

即使世界上有千千万万的坟墓，他们也需要找寻出，他究竟被埋在哪一座墓里。

 

“你从来没有想到过吗？你想过你的父母吗？想到过玛吉吗？她一直等着你，可怜的老姑娘，我想她再也嫁不了人了，她的心已经碎了。亨利，你记得他对吧，从学生时代起他就一直爱慕着玛吉，他从来没向她表白过，因为林德赫斯特所有小伙子都知道，玛吉心里只想着你，你也知道不是吗？尽管你俩还没正式订过亲。战后的第三年，亨利向玛吉求婚，她答应了，他一直陪伴着她，给予她帮助和支撑，我们都很感激他。生活要继续过下去，我们不能跟着死人过活死人的日子，所有那些家庭都是这样过来的。丹尼斯，我们已经当你死了。才过去四年，我们已经当你死了。我想我再也找不到你了，我竭尽全力活下来，你却放弃了。我明白我没有资格来怪罪你。我去探访过奥斯本的家庭，他告诉过你他就住在林德赫斯特外头么，他以前时常独个儿绕着林德赫斯特的边界散步，他说它是世界上他最喜欢的地方。我多么希望有朝一日他能来探望我们两个，我将带他到新森林里，展示给他看那些只有我和你找到过的林间秘境，还有征服者威廉遗留下的中世纪废墟，你晓得他挖掘过汉普郡的古罗马大道遗址吗，没准我们三个能一起找到那些废墟。他的好夫人拉着我谈了很久，我也见到了他的两个男孩。我想，你要是活着，总有一天会来看看他们，对吗，他的怀表和戒指还在你那里，你去看过他们了吗？我鼓起勇气问那位好夫人，她说1919年初有陌生人给她寄来过一个小包裹，里面装着奥斯本的怀表和戒指，还有一封信，怀表早已经不走了，表蒙上有一道裂纹。她给我看了包裹和这些物件，包裹的寄出日期是1918年12月18日，寄出地是德国下萨克森州的霍尔茨明登，没有详细住址，那封信不是你的笔迹，内容也仅有寥寥几句，大致交待了他的身份和寄信原因。我感到失望的同时心里又燃起了无限希望。这至少证明，你没有死在1918年3月的战斗里，你曾经被关押在德国的战俘营，寄件人是你在那里认识的朋友。但是我又想到，你没有自己完成这桩托付，而是假他人之手，是不是考虑到我们会通过这条线索追踪到你？你在战俘营的遭际，你当时的精神状态下在那样的环境里经受了什么，你为什么不愿意回来你的家人朋友们中间，这些猜测都使我感到恐惧。我甚至怀疑，战死和被俘，到底哪一种处境更容易接受，对于你？”

“但是你回来了，你回来了。”

吉米没有发觉，此刻他的声调多么像是那会喊出同样一句话的玛吉。

“你回来了，我心里十分欢喜。你呢？你的心里平静了吗，那些追逐你的鬼影子，那些幻觉中的声音，它们还存在吗？在我们身边，你感到喜悦吗？在我面前的是真的你，是活生生的你，不是什么鬼魂还乡对吗？……对不起，丹尼斯，我什么也不需要知道，我不想要你难过。你要是不愿意说，你什么也不需要告诉我。”他紧紧握住他的手，热切地述说着。

丹尼斯别过了头。

“吉米……我很抱歉……对于我所造成的这一切……”他犹豫了下，似乎没有办法用某个具体的词汇来概括“这一切”什么，每个人的困境是不同的，他从来不想要得到理解或是同情或是更糟糕的怜悯，在那个时刻，这些感情对他而言是比死亡更为可怖的东西，现在呢？他能够理解他们的困境吗？那时他为什么没有想到“这一切”呢？

奥斯本死掉的时候，那片凝固的海洋和空荡荡的宇宙里终于剩他孤身一人。再没有人永远坐在那里，耐心倾听，包容他的一切。随他想说什么都行。随他暴露出怎样的一面都行。他时常觉得孤单，有时候希望自己躺下去就不再起来了，直到死了，被随便拖到哪个地方去。只要一想到那个老家伙，他就只好又爬起来，挺直腰杆站立着。但是奥斯本死了。特罗特死了。甚至连希贝特也死了。他却活着。他简直不明白这是为什么。


End file.
